


si tú te quedas conmigo (lo que me pidas, yo lo haré)

by lethargicawe



Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, after they get together in Monterrey, fyi there's one mention of vomit in this and that's it, i wrote this as a prompt fill like two years ago n finally decided to post it, set in late evenfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicawe/pseuds/lethargicawe
Summary: "I can’t believe I’m sick right now," Boyd whispered.Hsin snorted and brushed back a fall of red hair. “Only you.”Boyd chuckled, “Just Boyd things.”-Beausin for the prompt "You're sick?""
Relationships: Boyd Beaulieu/Hsin Liu Vega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	si tú te quedas conmigo (lo que me pidas, yo lo haré)

Hsin was brushing his teeth by the sink when harsh coughing wafted up from outside the bathroom door. His brow furrowed as he spit into the sink.

"Are you... throwing up?" He called out.

A miserable voice rang out from the main room, "No,"

He opened the bathroom door and peeked around the corner. 

Boyd was lying across the bed face down, legs tangled in the sheets. His bare back moved with the force of his coughing.

"Are you okay?"

Boyd sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "Yeah," He croaked.

He rolled over, sheets twisting tighter around his body. His face was pale, much paler than normal and his eyes were ringed with dark circles.

"You look awful," Hsin said. "You're sick?"

Boyd coughed, covering it with a splayed hand over his mouth. Hsin took a step back from the bed. "Thanks," Boyd griped. He struggled to sit up with shaking hands. "I think it's just a cold," He told Hsin. He wavered slightly, and Hsin stepped forward enough to steady him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure this isn't... the flu?" He asked, fighting to keep disgust off his face.

Boyd shook his head before breaking out into a coughing fit, doubling over himself. He took a few wheezing breaths, bent over his knees before he straightened himself out. Hsin was standing three feet away from the bed again, grimacing.

"Yeah," Boyd rasped. "It would be obvious if this was the flu," he sniffled again and mopped his bangs off his sweaty forehead.

"Okay," Hsin said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Do you... need anything?"

Boyd smiled weakly, eyebrows teasing up. He fell back on the pillows and looked Hsin up and down.

"No," He said, though he seemed to be holding back teasing. "I'm going to take a shower. I feel gross,"

Boyd pushed himself off the bed and slid out of the sheets. He stood on unsteady legs and passed by Hsin. He gave Boyd a wide berth and watched him stumble over to his suitcase and pull out fresh clothes.

"I have to go to work," He said, "I'll stop by the store on my way home and get you some medicine." Boyd sniffled loudly. "And tissues,"

"Thanks," Boyd lisped, pushing his hair out of his face to cast a weak smile in Hsin’s direction "See you later,"

Hsin nodded and turned to the door, and felt the overwhelming urge to say something more. "I hope... you feel better,"

-

The keys jangled in the lock as Hsin shoved the door to their apartment open. The studio was dark and quiet, the only sound was the air conditioner chugging in the window. The curtains were drawn, and Hsin could see in the fading light escaping through the blinds that the bed was still unmade, but empty. 

He dropped his keys on the side table, clanging in the bowl.

Boyd was on the couch, curled up on his side under a blanket. His red hair was spread wildly over the pillow, and he seemed to be asleep.

He lingered for a moment at the edge of the couch, watching Boyd sleep. His face was calm and blank, but not in the normal Boyd-way. He looked softer, younger, curled into himself with flushed cheeks and an open palm resting on the pillow below his chin. He looked almost cute. If there wasn’t a sheen of sweat covering his face, and he was snoring, just a little. "Hey," He said.

Boyd startled awake, eyes widening. “What?” He took Hsin in drowsily, eyes clouded with fever. His eyes were still their natural honey brown, Hsin noted, and felt a slight satisfaction at the evidence of the real Boyd, not some bullshit Agency cover. "Hey," He rasped. He put a hand to his forehead, grimacing as if he was in pain. “You scared me.”

"You look worse," He said, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

Boyd struggled to sit up and ended leaning against the couch back. He cleared his throat, a painful sound that made Boyd grimace and Hsin cringe. "Don't feel too great either," He whispered. 

Hsin patted the blanket thrown over his thigh woodenly. Boyd looked awful, and he was struck with just how little he knew what to do here. Not that he even had much desire to be near Boyd like this.

Boyd fanned his face, a new sweat was breaking out across his forehead. "I think I have a fever. Am I hot?"

No, Hsin thought, but he didn't say it. He held out a hand and placed it flat on Boyd's forehead. 

"Jesus," Hsin withdrew his hand, dropping it back to his lap and resisting the urge to wipe it off with a tissue. "You're burning up,"

Boyd groaned, covering his face with his hands. "That's what I was afraid of," He collapsed back down onto the couch. "It's like a million degrees in here," He said. His eyes were closed and he reached out blindly to touch Hsin's knee.

Hsin's mouth went dry at the feel of his hot hand. He swallowed and wet his lips before he spoke. "I got you medicine." He pulled out the bottle of pills and shook two out.

"Oh, thank you," Boyd slurred, and he sat up and took the pills from Hsin. He washed them down with the bottle of water on the coffee table. 

He sneezed, once, twice, three times, as Hsin made a face and handed him a tissue. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Boyd cradled his forehead with one hand, eyes closed and mouth grimaced in pain. "Yeah," He took another tissue from Hsin to cover his mouth as he broke out in another round of wheezing coughs. "I can take the couch and you can have the bed."

Hsin was simultaneously disappointed and relieved that he wouldn't have to sleep next to Boyd, shivering and coughing all night while he rubbed his back and made him take medicine. 

He shook his head. "You're sick. You take the bed."

Boyd didn't argue with him. He gave Hsin a grateful nod before he stumbled off to pass out in their bed.

-

The couch was uncomfortable. 

Hsin stared up at the dark ceiling and cursed his inability to sleep. It was embarrassing to think how comfortable he had gotten in their bed. A year ago, he would have been able to fall asleep on the ground, now his body was protesting against the worn out couch. 

That, and the sound of Boyd kicking around in their bed.

It had started out small, with a low sigh that shattered the silence and tapered into a cough. Then, a sniffle as he flipped over and struggled against the comforter. It had stopped after a few minutes, and Hsin assumed that Boyd had fallen back asleep. But it came back with a vengeance just a few minutes later. Boyd woke up with a gasp and immediately choked out one wheezing breath before he was coughing again. Hsin could hear him fall back against the bed.

The routine of him fighting against the sheets roared to life, and Hsin frowned at the sound of Boyd tossing and turning in bed, making frustrated, miserable noises.

After a few more minutes of hearing Boyd struggle, he had to speak up.

He picked his head up to peak at Boyd over the couch back. He couldn't see much of the other man in the dark, except for his outline and the pool of the blankets falling off the bed. "You okay?"

Boyd stopped moving. "Yeah," He said, Hsin could hear the embarrassment coloring his tone. "Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you up. Go back to sleep." He punctuated his statement with one last kick at the comforter, detangling it from his legs and onto the floor with a whoosh.

Hsin sighed silently and sat up. "What's wrong?" He asked in the same hushed tone that carried across the room. 

Boyd yanked the pillow closer and collapsed down on it dramatically. He was quiet for a moment, and Hsin could see him raking his hands through his hair. "I'm so hot," He complained to the darkness.

"I'm sorry," Hsin said, because he didn't know what else to say. He grasped in his mind for some other words that weren't so empty but found a gap where the tenderness should've been found. 

He cursed his inelegance in these sorts of situations as he slipped off the couch and padded into the kitchen. He folded a towel off the shelf and drenched it in the sink.

Boyd moaned loudly as Hsin draped the cloth over his neck. "That's nice," he whispered. The relief in his voice was enough to make Hsin feel a little less inadequate. 

It dissipated when Boyd coughed painfully, dislodging the cloth and groaning. His jaw was clenched, and his shoulders were tense, fever made his movements frustrated and jerky as he raked a hand through his hair.

Hsin caught it off the back of his neck and rearranged it on his forehead before patting Boyd's bare shoulder. A touch that he hoped was comforting, and not just a showcase of his extreme awkwardness when trying to be kind. He could almost hear the sizzle at the contact with Boyd's hot skin, but maybe that was just the tense release of Boyd's breath. His teeth were grit tightly, but it was hard to tell whether it was from the heat or pain.

Hsin picked his hand up abruptly, his eyebrows furrowed. "Can I do anything else?" He asked stiffly.

Boyd started to respond and broke off into a coughing fit. Hsin tried to stop himself from cringing again and moving away.

He looked up at Hsin through his bangs "Stay?" He asked, eyes shining in the darkness.

The vulnerability was enough to make Hsin's skin crawl and make him soften at the same time. He pushed down the disgust and awkwardness as he nodded and crawled into the bed behind Boyd.

The two shoved to the middle of the bed, and Boyd shucked off enough sheet for Hsin to slide under. Boyd sucked in a breath when their bare legs touched.

"Too much?" He asked.

"No." Boyd said immediately. "It's good."

Hsin relaxed onto the bed. Or at least as much as he could, spooning with a sick person. But the sick person was Boyd, he reminded himself. His partner, his best friend, his lover.

Boyd sniffled and made a dreadful throaty noise that could only come from someone with a gross head cold and a blocked nose. Hsin suppressed a shiver.

"I can’t believe I’m sick right now," Boyd whispered.

Hsin snorted and brushed back a fall of red hair. “Only you.”

Boyd chuckled, “Just Boyd things.”

Hsin smiled lightly and pressed a kiss to Boyd's neck. "Go to sleep,"

**Author's Note:**

> lmao you know I love writing sickfics. Hope you enjoyed you can talk to me/prompt me at vegaulieu.tumblr.com !


End file.
